Ozai's Plan
by Freshman19
Summary: A slight AU fic, showing that Ozai might not have been as evil as he made everyone think he was. A little light is shed on the fire lords REAL life.


this is my first avatar Fic, and it's sort of inspired by my other story "the true Zero" which is a Code Geass story. After rewatching Sozins Comet, I kind of noticed something about Ozai, that when Aang didn't kill him in the avatar state, he decided to egg Aang on, instead of going on the offensive immediatly. It got me thinking, what if Ozai had planned everything up until now for the good of the world? well you're about to find out!

* * *

"Enter" the voice rang threw the throne room of the fire nation Palace. There he sat, in front of him a row of magnificent red flames that burned for what seemed like an eternity. The man behind the flames was the leader of the country that was on a century long campaign of world conquest, spreading destruction and pain across the world, or at least that's how he made it seem. It was his Son Zuko; he had grown in his three year journey, and looked as strong as ever. He sort of reminded Ozai of himself at that age.

Ever since Ozai was a boy he had dreamed of ending the war, but his father Azulon was against it, and with Ozai being the second born he was powerless to do anything. It wasn't until years later, when Iroh's son Lu Ten died in the siege of Ba Sing Se, that Ozai saw his chance to take the throne.

Flashback…

"Ozai, are you sure you want to go through this" the woman's voice, that had brought him comfort and joy throughout most of his adult life spoke to him as he laid his head in his hands.

"Yes, it is best for the fire Nation and the world. You must kill my father and rewrite his will, so that I become Fire Lord. In turn I will banish you for your crimes, and you'll and live in our beach House on Ember Island." He had been racking his brain over the past few weeks to see if there was an outcome that would allow him to keep his beloved at his side, and save the life of his son.

"who are we to stand in the way of peace for the world, the Avatar is still alive, remember what your grandfather said, there was no signaling of the next rebirth, he would have been reborn into the water tribes if he died on the attack of the air nomads" Princess Ursa kissed her husband for what seemed like the last time.

"You're right; it's time to face my Father" Ozai inhaled and exhaled as flames flew from his nose. The walk to the throne room seemed to take an eternity to Ozai, his every step echoing through the vacant corridors of the palace, with his wife by his side, he entered the throne room.

"Ozai, either you have come to admit that you have murdered your Son Zuko, or that you do not wish to pursue the throne any longer." Azulon said from his throne, behind a magnificent wall of flames.

"Father, I'm here to tell you what I've wanted to tell you ever since I was a child, this war we're in is wrong, we've broken the balance by wiping out the Air Nomads, thanks to us if the Avatar Dies then there will be no Avatar in a few hundred years and the world will be in chaos, all because my Grandfather was greedy" anger started to fill Ozai as he glared at his father.

"I see, so you're going to challenge me to an Agni Kai for your right to the throne?" Azulon chuckled, "I accept, I'll show you the meaning of respect!" the wall of fire parted as Ursa stepped away from her husband to give him some room. It would be a duel of the Masters, Ozai had won his share of Agni Kai's, against some of the most powerful fire benders in the Fire Nation, including a draw with Iroh.

Both bowed to each other and the fire started flying, as their first blasts met in the center of the throne room. After their first blasts died down they just glared, as if they knew what the other was planning. Ozai thought of ways to get him into close combat, but could think of none that didn't leave him open. Azulon shot a low wave of fire at his son's feet. Ozai countered with a small wall of fire that neutralized Azulons blast and then advanced on the fire lord, who easily dissipated the wall, only to see three jets of fire coming at him at top speed.

Azulon put his hands up and was blown back to the steps to his throne; he hadn't remembered Ozai ever being this powerful. Ozai exhaled a powerful jet fire at his Father, not allowing him to breathe, and for the elderly fire lord, this was just too much to handle, he could only block and redirect blasts, until Ozai was just a few feet away.

Ozai grabbed his father by the collar and glared into his eyes, "Do you finally see that this war is wrong, and that you must end it now!" Ozai pleaded to his father, who simply laughed in his face.

"Even though you have defeated me, you're still soft, you should have been more like your brother" Azulon wheezed as Ozai felt a wave of rage hit him and reared back a hand covered in fire to strike down his father.

"Ozai!" Ursa ran at her husband and caught his arm, "you'll ruin the plan, I know you don't want your father's death on your conscious" her eyes met his and Ozai calmed down almost immediately.

"You're right," Ozai let his father fall to the ground and Ursa stepped in front of him. Ursa swung her left arm in a crescent moon motion and did the same with her right arm, in the next instant the throne room was filled with a bright blue light and Fire Lord Azulon was dead.

End of flash back.

Ozai snapped back to reality, in front of his son, who had done a lot of growing up in his time away from the Fire Nation. Ozai always wondered if what he did was right, he knew Zuko had the potential to be a great man, he just needed some motivation. Ozai saw how Azula started to show up Zuko at every turn when they were younger, so he needed to help Zuko close the gap between them and fast. When Ozai fought Zuko in the Agni Kai he intended to give Zuko confidence boost, so that he could say he held his own against his father, the Fire Lord, but Zuko had chosen not to raise a finger against him. Ozai, not having counted on it due to his sons' pride, had to use force to get his son going. The blast that Ozai intended Zuko to block ended up burning the left side of Zuko's face. Later in the day, Ozai remembered what Ursa said the night of his Agni Kai with his father, that the Avatar was still out there in the world, so Ozai sent his oldest son to do what his grandfather, father, and himself failed to do; to find the Avatar.

* * *

Well tell me what you guys think. Reviews will be greatly appreciated!


End file.
